epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie
Natalie, or Natz for short, is a magician and a playable character in the entire Epic Battle Fantasy series, along with the main character Matt, and Lance in . Appearance Natalie is depicted as a teenage girl with blue eyes, fair skin and fiery ginger hair. She wears a variety of equip-able attire but the slideshow to the right displays her three basic wardrobes. One is a standard Whitemage Dress with a crystal-tipped wooden staff and a flower in her hair.Another is a Red Dress with roses in her hair, as seen in EBF 2, which boosts all around magical resistances and attacks.This makes it more of a suitable attire for players who prefer a Black Mage rather than a healer.The last is a costume consisting of a Pope Hat, Dress and heavenly Seraphim staff. Her breasts are repeatedly referred to as overly voluptuous by other characters. Abilities Being a magician, Natalie's attack is a useless smack with her staff, but her magic more than makes up for it. In EBF 1,2,and 3, her repertoire of spells are divided into two schools. Her elemental magic consists of a weak, low cost power, a more powerful and mana-consuming version and an area-of-effect. Her holy spells are much the same, but with the low cost dealing with status conditions or being heals. She uses staffs to increase her powers and can unleash a special attack that changes, depending on the weapon. Also, attacking with the right staff will inflict status effects, anything from silence to doom. Role Natalie portrays the stereotypical cutesy and treehugging girl, yet still knowledgable every once in a while. She is often at odds with the guys of the group, over moral grounds, but not being the main character (Matt) she has little effect. In combat she is both a powerful healer and devastating spellslinger. Her aoe heal usually keeps the whole party near full health while her shorter one can pull someone from the brink of death. She can inflict or endow status conditions to affect the battle and her many elemental offensives can always exploit a weakness and hit very very hard. Trivia *In combat you can click on her chest to make them jiggle. In every game, you can click them 100 times to earn a . *Both Lance and Matt care about her, but in different ways. Matt dreams of her when left Idling (but he also dreams of NoLegs, beer, swords and slimes), however Lance's tendencies manifest themselves more physically in the random conversations they have as they cross the different areas, such as lifted her skirt in the forest or trying to get her to remove her top in the desert. *Natalies Cat Costume may be a reference to Yume Nikki, as the Effect "Cat" has the same description. *Natalie has a hatred for Bee's/flying bugs, as seen in EBF3 when she is attacked by one. *She Has Heterochromia in Royal Brawl with one of her eyes being green instead of the usual blue. *If left idle for a while, she may start playing her DS, or chillax while listening to her MP3 player. Category:Characters Category:Player